


Kiss and Cry

by Miraculous_Content



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Luka is a sweet boy who listens to those emotions, Marinette has emotions and is allowed to feel them, Post-Episode: s03 La Marionnettiste 2 | The Puppeteer 2, They're both teens who love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Content/pseuds/Miraculous_Content
Summary: Embarrassment and shame was a hard thing to shake, and that went double for Marinette. Attempts to gain Adrien's affections either ended in failure or ended in success that ultimately didn't go anywhere.Then, the "statue prank" happened, and it was the hardest thing to shake. The feeling of a kiss that she thought would feel pleasant was drowned out by the feeling of the recipient jerking away, as if disgusted. Wherever Adrien's compass was telling him to go, it wasn't to anywhere that she was.Meanwhile, she still had her own compass to figure out, and a talk with Luka helps set it on the right track.





	Kiss and Cry

The dark sky of Paris was beautiful that night; a complete betrayal of how Marinette actually _felt._ It was like it was taunting her, telling her what she _could_ have if she wasn’t so utterly _stupid._

Marinette leaned back against the side of Anarka’s ship, glancing over at Kitty Section as they packed up their things for the day.

Luka kept glancing at her, but she kept pretending not to notice. She knew that, if he so much as said “hi” to her, everything would spill out and she’d look like a fool to him too.

She thought a distraction would do best for her, hence why she’d avoided Alya and Nino as much as possible and instead went to see Kitty Section. They could tell something was off, but she insisted that she just wanted to have a fun time and not talk about it.

They were curious, she was sure, but what could she even _say?_

…At least, what could she say that wouldn’t make her sound like a complete _weirdo?_

Her gaze was drawn to Kitty Section once more, and she noted that Luka wasn’t looking at her this time. The ship was already docked, so really, she could leave whenever she wanted to.

She didn’t want to.

Ivan and Rose waved their good-byes to them, then got off the ship to start heading home. Juleka waved as well, then set her things down before following after Rose to walk her home, which Rose happily waited for her on.

That just left Marinette and Luka.

Her heart was pounding against her wishes.

“…Luka, how do you do it?”

Luka straightened, likely surprised to hear her speak directly to him for once that day, then turned. As soon as their eyes met, he visibly relaxed and smiled. “Do what?”

Marinette averted her gaze as he approached. “Just… being so _cool_ like you are. You’re always calm and you don’t let anything bother you.” She hugged her knees to her chest, blushing in embarrassment. “You never look like a clumsy oaf in front of everyone.”

Luka sat down next to her, Marinette peeking up at him just slightly as he stared at the sky.

“…Meditation,” he replied simply, “and music.”

She snorted, a bit bitterly. “I _wish_ it was that easy for me.” She paused, adding a bit more fondly, “You’re amazing, Luka.”

The silence dragged on for a moment. Luka was staring at her quietly, looking as though he didn’t know what to say.

Then, he leaned forward, opening his mouth to respond.

Marinette felt her body tense up. Burying her face into her knees, she muttered quickly, “_I kissed Adrien._”

Yep. There she went, just like she thought. Everything just _pouring out_ without her consent.

She didn’t look at Luka, too nervous to see his reaction. “I-I didn’t _mean_ to. I thought he was a _statue!_ He was acting like one as a joke, and I just…”

“As…as a _joke?_” he echoed.

Marinette glanced over at him. She hadn’t meant to, really, but his tone had surprised her.

He seemed confused. Thrown off.

Maybe a bit tense.

“…Yeah,” she responded. “I guess I don’t blame him. I’m always stammering and making a fool out of myself, so he probably doesn’t know how to deal with me, but…”

She straightened, shaking her head and roughly patting her face. “I-I’m sorry. I’m—”

“Marinette, you can talk to me,” Luka reassured. He made a gesture like he was still holding his guitar. “Let the music flow.”

She managed a small smile at that. “How is it that it’s always _you_ who ends up comforting me?”

He shrugged, but also seemed completely unbothered by the idea.

And it was true, really. As much as she denied it, her compass went off for both Luka _and_ Adrien, just in completely different ways. In a way, it meant that it made sense for her to feel like Adrien was the only one that she was in love with.

But, then… what was the difference? Why did they bring her such different feelings?

She glanced at Luka, perhaps expecting to find the answer through an epiphany, but there was nothing.

Luka looked back at her. She averted her gaze, blushing, but at least his look reminded her of what she’d just been talking about.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed. “It’s exhausting, y'know?” She paused, debating with herself before adding, “That wasn’t even my first kiss, and _that_ didn’t happen the way I wanted either.”

She rubbed her face, slightly frustrated. “I didn’t _want_ it. It was something I had to do.” She knew he probably wouldn’t understand, but she felt like he’d just _get it._

Because Luka _always_ got her. He _always_ knew how she felt. He didn’t ask invasive questions and he didn’t pressure her, only seeking to make her feel better.

She _needed_ more of that simplicity in her life.

“I just…” She buried her face further into her knees. “Does kissing even _mean_ anything anymore? Because I _want_ it to. I just want to kiss someone who loves _me, _and someone who _I_ love, like—”

Without thinking, she turned to Luka, about to continue speaking before she realized exactly _what_ she was about to say.

She froze.

Her face paled.

She recoiled, letting out a strangled squeak of embarrassment. Covering her face, she stammered, “O-oh my gosh, I’m _so_ sorry! I did it again! I’m not thinking and then I just go and…”

She shook her head, trying not to sink further into this hole she’s dug for herself.

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed. Her shoulders were tense. Her face felt hot enough to cause a burn.

Was this how her life was going to be? Eternally cursed to say the _dumbest things_ in front of the people she had a crush on?

She should _run._ She should just _go,_ and never speak to either of them ever again. Maybe she could just move completely, change her name, and—

Marinette paused, realizing that Luka had said and done nothing since she’d started freaking out. Though hesitant, she peeked out at him between her fingers.

He was staring at her, looking to be in some sort of daze.

And he was _blushing._

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat.

Luka blinked, then finally snapped back to reality. He looked away, seeming to be deep in thought.

“…Marinette.”

“Y-yes?” she asked, though part of her had a feeling that she knew what he was going to say. She was just too afraid to acknowledge it as a possibility.

He glanced back at her, then down at the ground. His eyes seemed hesitant and distant, but perhaps a little hopeful as well.

He met her gaze. “If you’d have me…”

_Oh._

Marinette thought her face couldn’t get any redder. “L-luka, I—” She swallowed, able to hear the sound of her own heartbeat. “I-I can’t do that to you. I mean, I want to—but—I’m confused—I—”

Luka leaned closer, but didn’t invade her personal space. He didn’t make any move to get closer, but his eyes never left hers.

Relaxed. Calm. Reassuring.

“I-I…” Marinette placed her hands in her lap, blushing. “I…I don’t want you to have regrets like I do. It’s not fair. I’m already a mess, I—”

“Marinette.”

She stilled, struck by the gentleness of his tone.

He smiled, his voice soft. “How could I have regrets if it’s with you?”

Just that like, her heartstrings were tugged. He _wanted to,_ accepting that she was confused and rolling with whatever crazy thing came out of her mouth.

She breathed, needing a moment to collect herself.

They shouldn’t be doing this. She was an emotional _wreck_ and, even if he’d agreed to it, was it even right?

But also, she _really_ wanted to kiss him.

“O…okay.”

Luka sat there, smiling patiently at her. Even as she slid closer to him, he made no attempts to move away.

Though shaking, Marinette eased towards him, mentally preparing herself for a kiss. He remained still, waiting for her.

He was really going to let her do it. He was really going to let her kiss him.

Marinette blushed, but closed the gap between them, finally meeting her lips with his.

Her immediate response was to squeak. With all her talk about kissing and how used to them she felt like she should be, it quickly hit her that this was her first _real_ kiss.

She closed her eyes, unintentionally relaxing. At first, she thought that he might’ve been pulling away, but then she realized that it was _her_ who was actually leaning _in._

And he was swift in returning the favor, pressing back against her.

A mutual kiss.

Marinette felt a thrill shoot up her spine. Slowly, her arms went up and around Luka’s neck, steadily pulling him in.

He giggled into the kiss, but it wasn’t malicious or mocking. It was sweet, _loving, _and full of encouragement.

Likewise, his arms wrapped around her back in return. Marinette shuddered, but certainly not in protest of it.

No. She was _happy._

Time passed. The ambiance of the night had become comfortably drowned out by Luka’s kiss, with Marinette completely and utterly distracted by everything that was _him._

Then, they slowly pulled apart, Marinette’s eyes remaining closed for a moment longer before she drifted back into reality. It felt like a wave of clarity was washing over her.

Everything made sense. Adrien was a song she’d played at full blast, ignoring how it was affecting her and not noticing as it blocked out Luka’s song as well.

There just came a time where she’d had the sense to turn the volume down.

Luka stared at her fondly, somehow maintaining his calm demeanor despite how red his face was. Marinette imagined that she looked the same way, though likely without the whole “calm” part.

She looked around, honestly rather surprised. She’d been expecting someone to see them, or for something to come flying in to interrupt them.

Yet, there was nothing. It was just them and their feelings.

“Marinette?” Luka called gently.

She met his gaze, noting that he seemed concerned about the daze she was in. “…Is—” She smiled sheepishly, tears forming in her eyes. “—is this what it feels like when things go smoothly?”

His eyes widened. He smiled sympathetically at her, then held his arms out to offer her a hug.

She took it, practically _colliding_ with him as a rush of emotions hit her. Clutching his jacket, she let out a happy sob.

“I…I love you.”

She _wanted_ this. Even in her flurry of feelings, she knew she wanted to see where this went and what it meant to truly be in love. If Luka would give her that opportunity, she’d gladly take it.

Luka embraced her, one hand moving to her head to gently stroke through her hair. His reply was quiet, but impossible for her not to hear. “I love you too, Marinette.”

She choked, shaking, and despite the storm of emotions inside her, she was happy.

He held her, letting her cry as much as she wanted to, and that’s exactly what she did.


End file.
